


bite

by loonaskskks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Crying, F/F, Fights, Gay, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Laughter, Light Angst, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaskskks/pseuds/loonaskskks
Summary: everyone has that friend that likes to suck your blood at night, oh wait that was only Jiwoo.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	bite

When Jiwoo was in her early teen years she befriended a girl by the name of Sooyoung. Sooyoung didn't seem to have any friends and kept to herself but after a long time of bugging her, Jiwoo broke her cage and they soon became friends. The girls lived near eachother so they would go school everyday and even spend time together during school. 

Jiwoo did have other friends which Sooyoung wasn't nearly as close with. She always just nodded her head or waved, making barely any small talk. The only person who she would properly ever really be friends would be Jiwoo

After a while of being Sooyoungs friend she did find it weird how the girl never ate lunch or ate snacks with Jiwoo at break. Sooyoung always dismissed it that she was on a diet but Jiwoo was suscipous.

One day when Jiwoo was at her desk brushing her hair, Sooyoung appeared at her window jumping in with her annoyed expression, she sat down on Jiwoos bed while Jiwoo carried on brushing her hair, looking in her mirror. The first few time she had to admit she was spooked at how Sooyoung could even get to her window but soon got used to it.

"My family are so annoyingg" She muttered, making Jiwoo turn to her in curiosity. Sooyoung rarely ever mentioned her family.

"Your family?" What happened?" Jiwoo asked sitting next to her. 

"There just on my case and won't shut up" Sooyoung groaned, lying back to stare at the ceiling.

Jiwoo moved with her but layed down on her stomach studying Sooyoungs face, "On your case? About what?" 

Sooyoung then looked at Jiwoo, specifically at her eyes. The girls have been friends for nearly a full year and Sooyoung really did trust her. After a whole minute of the girls staring at eachother, Sooyoung sat back up.

"I need to tell you something first" Sooyoung said after a few moments still clearly hesitant.

"Oh?" Jiwoo got up as well, looking at her while she stared straight forward. Jiwoo could tell Sooyoung was thinking hard.

"You can tell me Sooyoung, whatever it is" Jiwoo reassured, moving her hand so they were interwined with Sooyoungs and squeezing her hand lightly, she didn't move her hands. 

Sooyoungs attention went from the wall to now staring at their hands, "It's kind of a big secret, you might end up hating me" 

Jiwoo was starting to get worried, shes never seen Sooyoung so hesitant or almost upset? Jiwoo then moved closer so their sides were touching eachother.

"I could never hate you, that I can promise" Jiwoo reassured. 

"Well um" Sooyoung started to say, gripping Jiwoo hand tighter, "I'm a, I'm a vampire" She said it so quietly that Jiwoo barely heard it.

Jiwoo eyes immediately widened, and looked to see if Sooyoung was kidding but she was still staring at their hands not looking at Jiwoo. 

Jiwoo tried to say something but she was shocked, she then thought back to all the times where she found Sooyoung a bit weird. How she's very thin, never eats with her, a bit paler than most people. Jiwoo always dismissed them as just Sooyoung being different but it did kinda make sense. 

"Jiwoo please say something. Do you- Do you want me to leave?" She asked, still not looking at her. She slowly started to move her hand from Jiwoo but Jiwoo didn't let her and gripped back.

"No, I don't" Jiwoo suddenly said, "It's okay Sooyoung, I don't care that you're not human" 

Sooyoung finally looked at Jiwoo her eyes filled with curiosity wanting her to carry on, "Do you hear yourself Jiwoo?" 

Jiwoo chuckled at that, "The only way I would be freaked out is if you could hurt me, but I know you wouldn't ever do that"

"You can't be 100% sure with anything" Sooyoung commented. 

"With you I can" Jiwoo smiled reassuringly. 

Sooyoung studied her face to see if she was telling the truth and she decided that she was, "So you're fine with it"

"Yeah, it's actually kinda cool and makes total sense when you think about it" Jiwoo said grinning now. 

"Cool?" You're insane" Sooyoung shook her head looking down as a smile also started forming.

"Maybe I am" Jiwoo broke their hand hold and wrapped her arms around Sooyoungs neck giving her the biggest hug. Sooyoung immediately hugged her back, her arms squeezing around her waist. She buried her face in Sooyoungs hair.

"Thanks Jiwoo" Sooyoung whispered, "Your the first person I've ever told" 

Jiwoo pulled back, "I'm honoured" 

Sooyoung laughed, making Jiwoo laugh too, then both of the girls moved up on the bed and started to relax, feel a new found comfort with eachother.

"Wait Sooyoung, what does you being a vampire have to with your family annoying you?" Jiwoo asked remembering what they were talking about before.

"oh yeah that" Sooyoungs mood immediately went back down, "They found that I'm friends with you"

Jiwoo frowned at that, leaning on her hand and turned sideswards while still lying down, "Are you not allowed to be friends with humans?"

Sooyoung sighed loudly, "Well in the vampire world, us vampires have to keep to ourselves to avoid the risk of getting exposed" She explained, "So we don't form relationships of any kind" 

"So they want you to stop being friends with me?" Jiwoo asked, not able to hide the sadness in her voice. 

This made Sooyoung move closer to her, lifing the hand nearer to Jiwoo to stroke her cheek, "You think I'm going to listen to them?"

"They can't control me and don't worry even though they are all vampires they wouldn't harm me to get me to do things" Sooyoung reassured, pushing Jiwoos hair back.

"Are you sure?" Jiwoo stared back at her.

"Yeah besides how am I gonna avoid a dork like you" Sooyoung smirked teasing her.

"I was really good at bugging you wasn't I?" Jiwoo grinned.

Sooyoung hummed back and the girls started cuddling. They rarely did this since Sooyoung didn't visit Jiwoo in her room as much also Sooyoung vocally spoke about how she didn't like it but Jiwoo knew she secretly did.

Jiwoo rested her head on Sooyoungs chest, space near her shoulder and her arm drapped across her stomach while their legs with tangled with eachother.

"So do you you drink blood?" Jiwoo asked while playing with Sooyoungs hair.

"Yeah but it's always animal blood"

"So you can't eat eat normal food?" Jiwoo fingers now moved to make circles on Sooyoungs make arms.

"We can but I don't enjoy it so I just don't eat it", Sooyoung replied her eyes closing from the comfort from Jiwoo.

The two girls continued talking about vampire world amongst other things for the rest of the night before Jiwoo fell asleep. Sooyoung kissed her head, whispering goodnight and left from the window.

~

The girls went through years being friends with only Jiwoo knowing her secret. They didnt make many new friends when they went highschool and kept to their close friend group, who really only Jiwoo talked to.

Mid way through high school, the two girls were going home. Jiwoo was ranting about a rude teacher in one of her classes when she noticed how strangely quiet Sooyoung was. Granted Sooyoung was usually quiet but she always have Jiwoo some sort of reply or comment but she was silent the whole day. 

"Hey is everything okay?" Jiwoo asked mid sentence.

"Yeah" Sooyoung nodded, not really looking at Jiwoo, then said bye and walked off to her road leaving Jiwoo clueless.

Over the years Sooyoung and Jiwoo traditions never changed like Sooyoung visiting her in her room or them always walking to places together or them spending their birthdays together. Jiwoo thought Sooyoung was very old but she was actually her age, she would go on to live 100s of years like her parents.

So after dinner Jiwoo was waiting for Sooyoung like she always does but even after two hours of waiting she didnt show up. Jiwoo started texting her asking if she was okay if anything happened. Sooyoung didn't come everyday but she came often so this worried her. Especially with her acting weird, Sooyoung didnt reply to any of her texts.

Jiwoo decided to wait at her desk. She stared at the wide open window waiting and waiting. Her eyes soon became heavy and she was beginning to doze off when she heard someone say her name. She opened her eyes suddenly wide awake looking at Sooyoung standing near the window.

Jiwoo noticed something off about her, she seemed different somehow, "What happened? Are you okay?" Jiwoo walked closer to her but Sooyoung visibly flinched so she stopped.

"Jiwoo please don't come near me" Sooyoung whispered, "I haven't eaten in a 2 days"

Jiwoo eyes widen but not moving back, "Why?"

"My oldest sister is pregnant, remember I told you?" Jiwoo nodded

"Well she needs extra blood for her baby some of us are cuttting back, me in particular" Sooyoung explained, "And she's at an important part of the pregancy so i gave her more blood"

"Sooyoung", Jiwoo half whined, "You have to look after yourself" 

She wanted so badly to go closer to her and comfort her or at least do something to help her but knew staying away is her way of helping, "I should go" Sooyoung annouced turning to jump out.

"Wait" Jiwoo said, "You're going to get sick if you don't drink blood"

"Yeah probably" Sooyoung frowned looking back at her.

Jiwoo walked closer not caring about Sooyoung tensing up, she grabbed her wrist and pulled her more into the room, "You can have some of my blood" 

Sooyoung pulled her arm back and looked at her with eyes flaring up, "Jiwoo, what's wrong with you? Dont say things like that "

"I'm serious, i want you too" She said with a determinated face.

"What happens if i hurt you? Or kill you? You can't offer your blood up so easily Jiwoo" She argued, nearly shouting back at her.

"You would never do that" Jiwoo said immediately after raisng her voice too. 

"Well im not doing it" Sooyoung said crossing her arms.

Jiwoo sighed, "Please Sooyoung, I don't want you too be in pain" Jiwoo looking her in the eyes, "do it for me if you won't do it for yourself"

Sooyoung looked at her staring back and let out a big groan, "Fine, ill do it"

Sooyoung grabbed Jiwoos arm and pushed her against the wall behind her, "I promise that ill be gentle, and push me off when it becomes too much"

Jiwoo nodded and just stood still, leaning against the wall, waiting for Sooyoung. Sooyoung then leaned in and pressed her whole face on Jiwoos neck, she could feel Sooyoung lips nose and eyelids teasing her neck, one of hands weny around her neck and the other pressed against the wall

A few moments later Sooyoung fangs were out and digging into Jiwoos skin. Jiwoo winced at the pain but it only lasted for a second and after it was surprisingly okay. It was the feeling you get when donating your blood expect the blood coming out was 2x faster. It did feel nice to Jiwoo who instinctly, pushed Sooyoungs head closer to her so her fangs went deeper. Jiwoo breath was coming out slowly as Sooyoung carried on sucking.

After around a full minute Jiwoo was feeling drowsy, Sooyoung immediately pulled back when she felt the hand on the back of her head stopped pushing her close and dropped. She quickly licked Jiwoo wounds closed and saw a nearly asleep Jiwoo. She picked her bridal style and carried her to her bed, where she made her lie down.

She gave Jiwoo a kiss on her head like she always did, whispering a thank you and left, while she was going home she did notice that she felt way better. She thought back to when she was drinking Jiwoos blood. She has never tasted anything so fresh and sweet. Her usual blood were always day old cold blood, sometimed warmed up in the microwave. But Jiwoos was exquisite.

~

The next day where the girls met up to go school, Sooyoung patiently waited, she wanted so badly to go into Jiwoos room and ask how she was but didn't want to overwhelm her. She then heard footsteps walking closer to her which she turned around too. She rushed towards Jiwoo her hands stroking both her cheeks, "Are you okay? Did i hurt you yesterday?"

"I'm great" Jiwoo smiled. Sooyoung wasn't 100% sure.

"Please don't lie, i won't ever do what I did again" Sooyoung nodded to herself.

"No!" Jiwoo said nearly shouting. She suddenly blushed looking to see if anyone heard while Sooyoung looked at with eyes wide.

"You can do it again" Jiwoo said looking down. 

"How was it?" Sooyoung asked feeling shy as well

"It's not as bad as you think, it hurts for a second but feels really nice afterwards." Jiwoo explained, she then linked arms with the other girl and started walking while Sooyoung was trying to process what she just said.

"Really?" Sooyoung asked, Jiwoo just nodded.

"Did you take enough blood? You didn't really do it for that long" Jiwoo asked.

"I did actually nearly a couple of pints" Sooyoung said quietly, Jiwoo looked at her with her mouth agape.

"That's a lot. It didn't feel like that at all" Jiwoo commented more to herself.

"Well I take a big gulps also you did pass out at the end so" Jiwoo nodded and the girls carried on walking.

"Do you want to do it again? tonight?" Jiwoo asked shyly.

"Well my parents got extra blood now so I think I'll be okay, I don't think I need it" Sooyoung replied.

"I didn't say do you need it, I said if you wanted it" Jiwoo said and stopped to turn Sooyoung to look at her.

Sooyoung looked back seeing her small smile, "I do" She said barely over a whisper, she even shocked herself by saying that, but she couldn't resist Jiwoos blood after having a taste. 

Jiwoo face broke out in a grin, "Great, now let's get to school" 

Jiwoo then pulled her to walk faster

~

From then onwards the girls made it into a routine, Sooyoung barely drank her animals blood anymore since she would just drink Jiwoos blood. Her parents did raise some eyebrows but Sooyoung just dismissed them.

Jiwoo was on the phone with her friend, Jungeun, when Sooyoung came into her room from the window like she always does and sat down. She sat down behind Jiwoo and placed her legs around her. The two girls were comfortable with eachother to do things like that.

Sooyoung then moved her hair out of the way to one side to then tease her neck from behind. Jiwoo instantly relaxed and leaned back. Sooyoung had more space to nose at her neck and even brushed her lips against it. She hesitantly started leaving small kisses on her neck. She didn't know what she was doing but just went with what felt right. 

She could hear Jungeun and Jiwoo conversation clearly but Jungeun couldn't tell that Jiwoo wasn't paying attention at all.

"I have to go" Jiwoo said, immediately ending the call. 

Sooyoung laughed into her neck, "You did a terrible job hiding that you were distracted"

"Can you blame me when you're kissing my neck like that?" She whined and turned around to face her, her legs crossed, Sooyoung copying her.

"Sorry I won't do it again" Sooyoung smiled at her cute whining.

"No, it's a great break from you always biting my neck" Jiwoo joked back, grinning as well.

"Hey so what do you think about doing something on Friday night" Jiwoo suggested.

"Whats happening?" 

"Well Jungeun was on the phone to ask me to go, of course with you, to a party around here" 

"Oh really?" Sooyoung didn't like social events but all the years shes been friends with Jiwoo, Jiwoo hadn't gone to many events because of Sooyoung.

"Yeah, it's Chaewons party, um do you wanna go?" Jiwoo asked hesitantly, she knew Sooyoung didn't like parties, she hated loud places.

"Sure" Sooyoung shrugged and got up looking in Jiwoos mirror.

Jiwoo looked to the side frowning in confusion, "Wait what?"

"I wanna go, might be fun" Sooyoung commented.

Jiwoo spun around to face her, "I thought you hate parties"

"Change of heart?" Sooyoung laughed, using Jiwoos stuff to brush her hair. 

"Oh okay" Jiwoo nodded and looked to the side.

"Now are you gonna drink my blood or stare the mirror all day" Jiwoo smiled, making Sooyoung turned around and pounch on her both of the girls laughing.

~

Jiwoo and Sooyoung obviously came together to the party. Sooyoung immediately was uncomfortable but tried to seem that she was okay to Jiwoo who'd believe her straight away.the girls got drinks and sat down. Jiwoo was talking to lots of people, while Sooyoung sat next to her quietly listening to everything around her. 

She was thankful that Jiwoo let her drink her blood before going to the party because it was very crowded.

Jiwoo soon realised both of them had finished their drinks and she was gonna go to the bar to get more, "Hey you stay here and I'll get refills" 

Before Sooyoung could argue Jiwoo was already leaving to go. Sooyoung just sat there awkwardly. Meanwhile Jiwoo walked towards Chaewon who was at the bar giving drinks.

"Hey Jiwoo" She nearly yelled over the music already getting Jiwoo a refill on her drinks.

"Wheres your girlfriend?" She asked her hands moved all over.

"My girlfriend?" She asked confused than ever.

"You know Sooyoung" She said like it was very obvious.

"She's not my girlfriend, we're just best friends" Jiwoo eyes furrowed, "Wait does everyone think we're dating?"

"Duh, the whole of high school everyones been thinking that, you guys hang out constantly" Chaewon replied handing her drinks to her.

Jiwoo was red face at that. She really had no idea. She thought about while walking back but her thoughts were interuppted when she saw a girl drapped onto Sooyoung.

She was clearly annoyed that a girl was flirting with Sooyoung but more annoyed that Sooyoung was letting her flirt with her.

The girl hand was resting on Sooyoung thigh while and saying things in her eat while Sooyoung looked uncomfortably around. Jiwoo arrived next the girls.

"Can you leave?" Jiwoo said her question was towards the girl.

She looked at Jiwoo with a bored expression, "Sooyoung and I are talking" 

"Well Sooyoung doesn't wanna talk anymore so beat it" Jiwoo said nodding her head to the side.

The girl was looking at Sooyoung to defend her but Sooyoung unreadable expression stayed the same, "Ugh screw this" She said and walked off.

Jiwoo sat back next to Sooyoung hand her, her drink and looked at cup not looking at Sooyoung at all. 

Sooyoung didn't think much of it, just thinking Jiwoo wanted some silence, which she could relate to. She was a bit shocked at Jiwoos rudeness to the girl but knew her best friend cared about her.

That girl came up to Sooyoung as soon as Jiwoo left and immediately introduced herself and started talking. Sooyoung had no time to say she wasn't interested or stop touching her so just let then girl go on and on until Jiwoo came back.

Sooyoung was expecting Jiwoo to want to go dance or something but Jiwoo sat all night quiet. After a while Jiwoo whispered she wanted to go home and got up walking to the exit. Sooyoung followed her. 

"That was fun" Sooyoung said, lying to please Jiwoo.

"You don't have to tell me, I know you enjoyed that little talk with that girl" Jiwoo said bitterly as they walked home. 

"I didn't" Sooyoung replied honestly.

"No need to lie to me" Jiwoo said walking faster so they weren't side by side but Sooyoung didn't let that happen.

"Why do you care? What, are you jealous?" Sooyoung asked, confused as ever starting to tell that she was annoyed.

Jiwoo walk slowed as she had her thinking face that Sooyoung knew too well, "No, no I'm not." Jiwoo said eyes looking at Sooyoung but not at her eyes " You can flirt with any girl you want. Sorry for interrupting your talk with her" 

Sooyoung wanted to reply but Jiwoo was fast walking again making her startled, She wanted to say she didn't wanna flirt with other girls but thought Jiwoo was too worked up right now. So just walked with her in silence. 

They soon arrived to Jiwoos place, Sooyoung tried looking at her but Jiwoo wouldn't face her, "Should I meet you in your room?"

"Don't bother, the party really tired me out" Jiwoo said looking down and walking into her house not looking back at Sooyoung.

Sooyoung instantly felt bad, did that girl flirting with her really make Jiwoo that sad?. Sooyoung was confused but she made her way home not thinking much of it.

~

The next few days Jiwoo was clearly distant from Sooyoung after being friends with her for years Sooyoung could tell. Sooyoung thought it was phase but someone made her think otherwise. 

Jiwoo, Jungeun and Sooyoung were eating together like they always do minus Sooyoung eating of course. And suddenly Jiwoo announced she had to go early too her lesson.

"Oh? Ill go with you" Sooyoung said starting to get up.

"No no, it's fine, I kinda wanna go alone" Jiwoo said with a small smile and walked off. 

Sooyoung frowned seeing her rush off, It's been nearly a week and Jiwoo was still acting weird. 

"What did you do?" Jungeun said, Sooyoung forgot she was there for a second.

"Do? I didn't do anything." Sooyoung said, when Jungeun gave her a weird look.

"What?" She asked.

"You definitely did something, when did she start acting like this" Jungeun said finishing her sandwich.

"It was after this thing that happened at Chaewons party" Sooyoung explained everything that happened that night while Jungeun listened intently.

"Sooyoung she's clearly likes you" Jungeun said after a few moments.

Sooyoung scoffed "What? Jiwoo doesn't like me." 

"Well she doesn't like you flirting or talking to other girls which means she probably only wants you to flirt with her" Jungeun explained.

It all started making sense, Jiwoo really thought Sooyoung would ever date or go out with another girl when she clearly wants to spend every minute with Jiwoo. To be fair even Sooyoung herself didn't know this until thinking about it. 

"Thanks Jungeun" Sooyoung said and immediately got up to go to her lesson

~

Sooyoung was sitting on the end of Jiwoos bed as Jiwoo was putting facial products on her face, preparing for bed, the girls usually would talk but recently it's been awkward silences. 

"Can you tell me why you been mad at me that last week?" Sooyoung said randomly.

"I'm not mad at you" Jiwoo said almost immediately back, still putting things on her face.

"You're obviously annoyed or sad or frustrated, I don't know but you barely even look at me" Sooyoung said looking at her movements she suddenly paused. Sooyoung heard her swallow then put all her things away and turned around.

"I'm looking at you now" Jiwoo said with her bored face, she stayed like that only for a few moments before walking around Sooyoungs to sit on the top of her bed.

"Come here, you can drink" Jiwoo called out. Sooyoung looked down and got up, she stood up instead of going to Jiwoo.

"It's fine, I don't need it" Sooyoung replied.

Jiwoo frowned, "What are you taking about?"

"I had some animals blood today" Sooyoung lied, she wanted so badly to go and suck on Jiwoos soft skin but knew she had to do something for Jiwoo to tell her the truth.

"Oh. Why?" Jiwoo asked looking more sadder than before.

"They had extra" Sooyoung lied again. Jiwoo nodded looking down biting her lip not making it easier for Sooyoung.

"So are you gonna tell me why you been acting weird?" Sooyoung asked again hoping to get a real response.

"Not this again" Jiwoo rolled her eyes, "Eveything is fine"

"Okay, if you say so" Sooyoung said not moving from her place. They looked at eachother awkwardly no sure what to do.

"I gotta go" Sooyoung says and immediately jumps out before Jiwoo can say anything. 

~ 

The next day was pretty much the exact same, minimum conversation happend between the two girls. Sooyoung was debating on weather to go up to Jiwoos room, she decided she would in the end, to see if the girl would speak to her.

Sooyoung entered and saw Jiwoo sitting down at the top of her bed obviously waiting for her to come. Jiwoo did immediately look at Sooyoung but after Sooyoung greeted her she slowly did.

"I was jealous" Jiwoo said quietly, Sooyoung frowned but walked to sit on her desk chair to show she was listening.

"That night, I was jealous. I don't like the idea of you dating a girl or a guy, it repulses me" Jiwoo took long breaks between every phrase, this was clearly hard for her, Sooyoung could see her eyes were starting to water.

"I know that sounds selfish, to keep you to myself like that and you probably don't want to stay with your best friend forever but" Jiwoo paused not sure what to say, "but I will be okay with it" 

Sooyoung realised she was finished and walked towards her, she sat on the side of the bed leaning towards her, pushing Jiwoos hair back and lifting her head to reveal the tear rolling down her face. Sooyoung wiped it away looking at her closely.

"Jiwoo, you really like assuming things" Sooyoung said while she made sure all her hair was behind her shoulders.

"What?" Jiwoo frowned, her tears still coming out. Sooyoung wiping away all of them away

"I want you to be selfish over me, I want you to scare thoses slutty girls away like you did that day. I want to stay with my best friend forever" Jiwoo froze at that and even stopped breathing.

"What?" She repeated not believing what she was hearing.

Sooyoung went to find Jiwoos hand, she interwined their fingers together, "Jiwoo, I can't imagine myself with anyone else but you" 

End of Jiwoo lips started rising hesitantly, "You're being serious?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Sooyoung smiled back. Jiwoo immediately started laughing and grabbing the girl towards her by wrapping her arm around her neck. 

"How about you?" Sooyoung asked after Jiwoo was comfortable with Sooyoung laying next sitting very close to her.

"I've liked you for the longest time but I think I realised at Chaewons party, that I knew I liked you romantically" Jiwoo said, Sooyoung raised one of eyebrows to tell her to carry on.

"She said that eveyone thought we were dating and then I thought about it, our relationship and even though we didn't kiss or anything, we were girlfriends" Jiwoo explained, "There a line between close friends and girlfriends and I think we passed that"

Sooyoung chuckled, "Definitely" 

Jiwoo smiled with her and gripped on to her side, her arms going around her, "How about you finally give your girlfriend a kiss?" 

Sooyoung looked at her, then held one side of her face in her hands and pulled her so close that their lips were nearly touching. She tilted her face and leaned in both lips moving against eachother. She was pushing Jiwoo closer even though it was impossible. The kissed for the longest time but Jiwoo remembered something and pushed away.

She moved away to lie down on the bed completely, "You hungry?" 

Sooyoung eyes lit up as she crawled on Jiwoo, half her body practically on her and one leg in between Jiwoos. Sooyoung kissed her again more harsher for a few moments but then drifted towards Jiwoos neck, she kiss around her jaw then throat and soon move to the side of her neck.

She saw her old fang bites already fading, she kissed them and gave them a little lick then dug her fangs in Jiwoos skin. Jiwoo was very used this, especially after so long but somehow it felt different, she felt more connected with Sooyoung. She loved the idea that only her blood was Sooyoungs diet. She loved how Sooyoung was the only girl Sooyoung genineuly enjoyed being around.

She let out breathy moans, something she had to hold back not wanting Sooyoung to know what here blood sucking does to her. Sooyoung sucked for a while but made sure not to go too long that Jiwoo passes out. She licks the wounds shut and continued her kisses around Jiwoos neck.

"Did I hear moaning?" Sooyoung teased.

"Shut up" Jiwoo whined, while Sooyoung laughed in her neck. Sooyoung moved off Jiwoo and collapsed to her side.

"Admit my blood is better than your shitty animal blood" Sooyoung frowned at that but still had a smile on her face, she couldn't get rid of it.

"You already know that"

"I need you to say it again because you had animal blood yesterday" Jiwoo argued. moving her body so she was laying on her side. 

"I lied about that, I didn't really have it, I just said that so you would tell me why you were angry at me" Sooyoung said turning on her side to face Jiwoo as well.

Jiwoo gasped at that and smacked Sooyoungs head causing a groan, "Never do that again Sooyoung, your health comes first"

"Well now we made it official that your mine, I can take your blood whenever I want right?" Sooyoung teased.

"You can" Jiwoo nodded, feeling a bit drowsy. 

"Go sleep baby" Sooyoung said pulling Jiwoo closer to her and snuggling close to her. 

"Baby?" She asked, not expecting a pet name.

"Now you're my girlfriend I'll try out all thoses names out, honey" Sooyoung replied stroking her hair.

Jiwoo laughed in Sooyoungs neck, "Okay Sooyoung" 

The girls stayed cuddled like that and that night Sooyoung stayed with Jiwoo till morning, she didn't leave and kiss her forehead, she now has the privellage to kiss the girl on her lips as much as she wanted.

~~~~~

[END]


End file.
